Running
by arielise
Summary: Chilton tries a different technique to convince Will. (Yakimono scene)


As soon as Will heard his dogs bark he had expected to see the traumatized, bloodied Dr. Chilton hobbling up to his front door. One corner of his mouth curled against his will, he would have expected Hannibal would go for a more subtle artistry but then again Frederick was a bit pompous and showy himself, it's only natural he would go down in such a fashion. Frederick tried to present a level-headed calmness as Will opened the door and allowed his dogs to sniff the new visitor.

"May I use your shower, please?"

Will grabbed a fresh change of clothes from his room and Frederick, bereft of his blood-stained shirt, flinched upon Will seeing his belly covered in thick shiny scars that would never fully heal, and were probably still tender to the touch. He quickly tried to pretend he didn't care. Will could see Frederick cut wide open and exposed, losing one blood-slick organ after another under Dr. Gideon's care. He clearly did not like the wounds displaying vulnerability, or maybe he was simply concerned of the effect they had on his physical appeal. Maybe both.

"Thank you." He muttered. Frederick didn't meet Will's eye, though he certainly wasn't displeased by that. At the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, Dr. Chilton would make a tremendous effort to initiate visual communication; as if his eyes held the power to control Will and force him to spill the fascinating contents of his dark, twisted mind. Though as far as eyes went, Frederick's weren't unpleasant.

Will observed from the chair as Frederick's movements became increasingly erratic, stuffing supplies into the bag. The more he tried to hold on to his control, the more it slipped away from him.

"I have to leave the country!"

"If you run you'll look guilty."

"You didn't run and you looked plenty guilty. They believe I killed two agents, they'll shoot on sight. Abel Gideon was half eaten in my guest room; there are corpses on my property. You just threw up an ear!"

Will contained his grim smile this time, imagining mutilated bodies tastelessly displayed in Frederick's home. Hannibal was indeed putting on a grand, over-the-top show for the FBI, one they would be trampling over each other to get a good seat.

"I'm going to catch the ripper."

"Yes, you will and I will read about it from a safe location and then I will re-enter society."

"I already called Jack."

"No, no!" Frederick held his hand out, moving closer to Will with wide, frantic eyes and a sweat-drenched hairline. "Please!" He grabbed Will's face and applied desperate, pleasurable suction to his lips. "Please..." Frederick whispered against his mouth. Will had been aware of the doctor's less than professional interest in him for some time, whether Chilton had been aware of until now he wasn't sure - fear and adrenaline prompted the strangest responses from people. Will slid his hand into Frederick's hair and allowed the hot, wet contact of their tongues and elicited a deep sound from the back of his throat. He gently tugged Will up from his chair and they molded together.

Frederick was shorter than he, but it was still nothing like his kiss with Alana. He was more forceful and insistent, and much noisier. He pulled away still clutching onto Will, breathing heavily against his neck, and lightly sucked on the skin right below Will's ear. If the prolonged stress he'd endured hadn't dampened his libido, he would probably be as hard as Chilton was against his hip.

"We could go together. Be free of the Chesapeake Ripper for good." Frederick muttered, he could feel a smile and a huff of laughter against his skin. Frederick was only mostly joking.

"No one's going to be free until we catch him...and even then I'm not so sure."

His pack stood back at attention and made small noises as they trotted towards the door.

"That'll be Jack."

"No! No!" Frederick stumbled back to his bag and pulled out a gun. "No!"

"You're not a killer, Frederick"

He was surprised to find Jack alone, but not surprised that Frederick had run. The chances of them meeting again were low. It was a shame, he'd come to greatly prefer him over his previous doctor.


End file.
